Immortal Children
by Posiden'sdaughter
Summary: The Cullens met little Abbie Whighten, an immortal child. What will happen? Will they kill her, or listen to her and let her be apart of the family. This is the story of Abbie, and how she changes everything.


**I don't own anything...**

chapter 1: the big escape:

Hello, my name is Abigail Elizabeth Whighten, and I am an immortal child. Now, I bet your all wondering, who would turn me or how did this happen. Well, to answer your question, it was the Volturi. Again, now your probably even more confused, well then maybe I should start from the beginning.

I was born in 2001, to Jamie and Chris Whighten. They were high school sweet hearts, and as soon as they graduated, they ran to Vegas and got married. Now, as dad went to N.Y.U. mom stayed home in the little apartment they rented, until she got a job in a diner. In 2000, mom got pregnant with me, and they were both thrilled. They made the living room their room, and their old room my nursery. Now, on September 5, 2001 I was born. I was born a day early, and my mom was at home watching a movie with dad when her water rushed her to the hospital, and after 8 agonizing hours, I was born. The first moment I saw mom, I knew who she was. Mom said that instead of crying, I smiled and laughed. She always said that I was more intelligent than she was. The first five days of my life were great, there were no worries. On September 11,2001 my dad was visiting the twin towers to get some information for a report. Mom was at home feeding me and watching the news when suddenly, the news came on and something came on that made my mom cry. It took me a few minutes to realize that the place were my dad was, was being attacked. I started crying along with mommy, and later we found out he was really dead. Mommy was devastated, but she stayed brave and acted happy for me, but we both knew how sad she was.

In May of 2006, mommy and I were in Italy for a vacation. It was one of the rare times my mom was actually happy. It was getting late, and we were walking to the hotel we were staying in.

_Flashback* _

_I was running along side the pavement, with mom right behind me. I kept splashing in all the puddles, and even though it annoyed mom to get my jeans and boots dirty, it was fun. "Abbie,would you please stop?" my mother asked politely." Yes mother", I replied, and immediately hopped onto the pavement, and took my mom's hand. Even though I was 5, I was very mature. At 5 months I started talking, and was able to walk at 7. When I went to the doctor, we found out I had a photographic memory. By the time I was four, I was studying at a high school level. Anyway, as I was walking alongside my mom, we saw a few drunk men; I could tell by the way they were slurring they're voices, and swaying on their feet. Mom started walking faster, but the men already saw us. They started walking our way, and mom told me to run. I was reluctant, but I started running. One of the men caught up to me and grabbed me, while the others grabbed my mom and dragged her in an alley. The guy who grabbed me, dragged me in another alley, and proceeded to rape me. It hurt so much, and when he was finally done, I was hurting everywhere."that will teach you to run away from me." the man soon as he turned around, I jumped on him, and pressed on his pressure point in his shoulder blade. He instantly passed out. I knew I had to find mom, so I took the shirt off the guy, and put it on, and it went below my ankles. I ran to the alley were the others took my mom, to see them gone and my mom bloody and bruised on the alley floor. " Mom!" I screamed, as I ran over to her. "Abbie" she whispered. I had tear running down my face, as I stared down at her. "Go find help, and stay alive. I will always love you, but I dying, and cannot say much more" she said, and even though it was a whisper, it rang loud and clear in my head. "Take this, so you'll always remember me", she said, and handed over a necklace, with our family crest on it. It was a Greek sword, with a golden rose rapped around it. " I love you", I said, and I saw her smile, before she took her final breath, and died.I carefully clasped the necklace around my neck and began to cry._

_End of Flashback* _

After that, I cried for hours and hours before two vampires of the volturi guard,known as Felix and Demetri, found me. As soon as I saw them, I was instantly afraid, and it was then that my gift was developed.

_Flashback* _

_I was finally done crying, and instead was having the hiccups.I was trying to get rid of them when a movement in the corner of my eyes made my head snap in that direction. I saw two men, dressed in all black, walking towards me. They were very pale and beautiful, but all I saw was those red eyes. They were walking slowly, like they were afraid if they moved any quicker, I'd jump on them." Who are you?" I asked, and the fear was obvious in my voice. " I'm Demetri, and this is Felix. We aren't going to hurt you." He said,slowly and carefully,but they were still scaring me. They were getting closer and closer, and I just wished that they was something between us so they couldn't reach me._

_As soon as I thought that, a greenish-blue aura expanded around be, and when they touched it, they couldn't get through it. They started whispering, and that made me even more scared,which pushed the aura even farther, and pushed the men back. " We mean you no harm, just come with us, and you'll be safe." the man named Felix said. Slowly, I made the aura go away, and walked up to them. "Now, will you tell us your name?" Demetri said. " Its Abigail, but I liked to be called Abbie." I said, nice and clear just as how my mom taught me when meeting new people. " Well, abbie right this way" said Demetri, as they led out of the alley. _

_End of Flashback* _

They took me too the volturi castle, and introduced me to Aro,Cauis, and Marcus. I then told them all about myself, as well as showed them my power. I soon found out they were vampires, and they told me they were going to change me into one of them. Aro brought me to a room, layed me down and bit my neck,wrists, and ankles. He then left the room, as soon as the pain started.

Every part of me burned, but I didn't scream. I didn't see how it would help, or the purpose of it, so I just layed there with my eyes shut. After who knows how long, the pain started to decrease, but the more it deceased, the more pain I felt in my still, I said nothing. I was starting to become more aware of of my surroundings, and I could feel my heart beating faster and faster, and finally, when I couldn't take it anymore, my heart stopped, and the pain vanished.

Slowly, I opened my eyes, and what I saw surprised me. My sight was different, everything was so much clearer, and sharper. I could see the particles in the air, the fabric in the carpet, everything. The colours were more bold, like I've been blind and can finally see. In the corner ,Aro , Cauis,and Marcus as well as all the guard were standing, and watching my every move. I moved to get off the bed, but was suddenly off of it. I hadn't realized that my speed had increased, until I did that.

I saw a mirror on the far side of the wall, and in a twelfth of a second, I was in front of it staring at myself. But it wasn't me, this girl had chocolate brown hair, that reached her upper waist, and was choppy. Her features were the ones of an Angel, but her eyes her a brilliant red. As I turned to walk away, so did the girl in the mirror. I turned back, and she did the same. I realized, with horror and awe, that this terrifyingly beautiful little girl was me. But how,I thought in wonder.

"Abigail," Aro said, and I turned around and walked up to him. "Yes," I said, but gasped as I heard my voice. It sounded sweet, and innocent, as well as having a light bell sound to it." Abigail, I would like you too meet Elizar. He is here to tell us your power." Aro said, and it was then I noticed another man, unfamiliar, with curly black hair, and golden eyes surprised me, but not as much as what he said next. " Aro, Abigail's power is the power of creation. She can create anything,from powers,to animals, people, even planets or other worlds. Her power is limitless. Aro, she is a very powerful allie, so I suggest you stay on her good side." Elizar said, while staring at me wide eyed. Wow, was I really that powerful?" Now, if you'll excuse me, I must leave" he said, then in a flash, was gone

Aro looked absolutely like the happiest man on earth, with a little fear in his eyes. "Wonderful, now, Jane will help you change and then you will come to the dining hall" he said, and then everyone left the room, except for Jane. She said nothing as she got me into a black,grey,and red camouflage tank top, as well as some grey leggings and black combat boots. She headed my choppy brown hair in a side grade, and also braded in some red feathers. She then put a black head thing on my forehead, like in Greece. We walked in to see all the volturi killing humans. Jane joinded them, but all I could do was watch in shock as they drained the life of these humans, and watched as the empty body's hit the ground. Suddenly, I knew that they were bad and that I needed to escape. I suddenly got a great idea, and waited for them to finish. When they were done, everyone looked at me and said hello. " Hello, and I just wanted to say, I hope you enjoy your nap." I said, then used my power to create the power of sleep. Suddenly, a blue fog surrounded the room and everyone fell to the floor in a deep sleep except me. I used this to my advantage. I carefully stepped around everyone and ran.

I ran as fast as I could, and as far away from that place as possible. Only one thing was going through my mind; what now?


End file.
